


Don't Hide the Mirror (I'll Find It Anyways)

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Halloweentown AU, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Protective Loki (Marvel), Teen Loki (Marvel), Teen Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Witch Loki (Marvel), Witch Tony Stark, Witches, aka Howard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Tony hears his parents fighting - again - he doesn't think much about it. Even as he listens to it he isn't exactly sure why. It's not as if it's anything unusual after all. But then he hears something that shatters his entire world and sends him running blindly into a whole new one. If he has magic then hewillhave magic, no matter what Howard's opinion on the subject is.Especiallydespite what Howard's opinion is.For Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 Day 1: Halloweentown





	Don't Hide the Mirror (I'll Find It Anyways)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is horribly and terribly late, but at least I got it done for Halloween. October, not my most productive month fanfic wise.  
Also I use to watch Halloweentown all the time as a kid, so I couldn't resist. Especially playing with it like this. I know it's a kid's movie so of course it ended happily, but the whole 'hiding your heritage from you so you can't have it at all' is a bit problematic honestly.

The day Tony’s life changes forever, his parents are fighting. That in and of itself is nothing unusual. His parents are constantly fighting. Honestly he can’t remember a time when they weren’t. In public they may have been the perfect couple, always smiling, always happy and supportive, but behind closed doors it was another story altogether. They fought like cats and dogs - or ferrets and snakes. Like they wanted to eat the other. It would be a complete mystery to him why they married in the first place if his Mom was not so beautiful. It’s pretty clear then. 

“I will not have a freak for a son!”

Technically Tony isn’t supposed to be listening to this. He is supposed to be in his room studying for a test tomorrow. But he already knows the material and he can’t concentrate anyways. It’s Halloween. Who wants to study on Halloween? Things are far too interesting for that. If he were normal, if Howard was kinder, he would be outside now, getting candy and hanging out with his friends. Or friend rather, but who’s counting? 

“Funny how you didn’t have a problem marrying one!” 

Tony bites his lip, teeth digging into his skin. He  _ really _ isn’t supposed to be listening to this. It’s been made clear - more than clear - that no one likes an eavesdropper. Nor is it exactly pleasant to listen to. Too bad Tony can hear them anyways, when they really get into it, no matter what room he is in. It’s not eavesdropping if it’s nearly impossible to block out. The only way is to blast his music and that is enough to get him into trouble as well. 

“You said you wouldn’t pass it on.” 

“Oh stop talking about it as if it is a contagious disease.” 

There’s something about this fight that feels different. Something about it that urges him to listen and listen closely. Maybe it’s just that time of the year. Halloween has always affected Tony more than anyone else. October makes him feel alive more than any other month. Like there is something in him that makes the world seem more real than ever. He always has more energy, although that comes with more fidgeting and less concentration. It drives everyone around him mad. 

“Isn’t that what it is? You told me there was a chance he wouldn’t get it, but he did. You contaminated the boy.” 

“That’s right, I said a  _ chance _ . Just like there was a chance he would inherit it anyways. I told you this when you wanted a child - you said you didn’t care. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised you lied about that too you bastard.” 

CRASH.

Tony fights a flinch even though there is no one around to see it. None of this is exactly new information so far. He knows Howard has never liked him, yet alone loved him. That has been made all too clear as well in his thirteen years. The only surprise is that he wasn’t an accident. That’s what he always assumed anyways. There’s only so many ways you can take being called a mistake after all. 

Something in his stomach twists all the same. At one point Howard  _ wanted _ a kid. At one point he would have been excited to be told the news. He would have picked his Mother up and spun her around before kissing her soundly when he heard. He would have been happy - or so Tony imagines. It hurts, the idea that Howard might have loved him if he were different. That it really is Tony’s fault. That he really is the disappointment, the failure, Howard always says he is. If Tony were different than Howard would have loved him. 

He hates the tears that brings to his eyes. He bites his lip harder to keep them from falling. Stark men are not weak. They are not sissies or cry babies. They are ruthless and take what they want.  _ They are not weak _ . What does it matter though because apparently he is broken anyways. He has been since birth. What chance does he have? ‘A freak’. That’s what Howard just called him. There’s no really coming back from that. 

“Don’t call me a bastard you damn bitch.”

“Don’t you mean witch?” 

“Maria-” 

“Shove it up your ass Howard. Magic. Monsters. The supernatural. It’s all real and you know it so stop being such a coward for once and admit it. I’m a witch, Tony is a witch, I come from a clan of witches and you can’t-” 

_ Smack _ .

Tony bites down hard enough to taste blood. He didn’t - he didn’t actually - And what does she mean by- 

“How dare you.” Her voice is so low Tony can barely hear her. He creeps down a couple of more stairs. “How dare you lay a hand on me like that Howard Anthony Stark. Do you think that just because I have put up with you for all these years that you can hit me and get away with it?” 

“Don’t act so high and mighty with me Maria. You brought this on yourself and you know it. How did you think I would react when you start talking about -  _ that _ \- again? You know I don’t like it. Besides your family threw you out when we married so why bother with your old life at all? You chose me over them.” 

“The man I chose is dead because the Howard I fell in love with would  _ never _ treat me or  _ my son _ like this. Am I even a person to you anymore? Where did your joy and love and life go?” 

Tony looks down to see that his hands are shaking. He isn’t sure when they started. This is - can this be true? How? His Mother doesn’t lie to him, doesn’t play mind games or push relentlessly like Howard. And why would she be lying now? There’s no point. But if it  _ is _ true, that means- 

“I’m not to blame here. I made it perfectly clear when we married that there would be no magic, no talk of anything from your past, nothing. We live here, not Spooky Hollow or whatever it is called.” 

“It’s Halloweentown and well you know it. I shared it with you before we married so you would know. It is in my blood just as it is in Tony’s. You have no right to deny his heritage.” 

“But not for much longer, isn’t that right?” There is a hard edge to his voice that makes Tony shiver. “You told me that if he isn’t taught - isn’t told - that after his thirteenth Halloween he becomes ordinary. Normal. He can no longer become a freak. Today is the deadline before your perfect little witch is denied his magic forever.” 

Tony’s breath is stolen from his lungs. He can’t seem to get a breath at all. It is as if it has been knocked out of him entirely. His teeth dig even harder into his lip as he fights to stay silent. Stay still. The urge to go down there and demand answers is so strong he can barely resist. It doesn’t matter that is one of the worst things he can do right now. It won’t give him answers, just a world of trouble. His shaking increases until his entire body is trembling. 

Then he takes a deep breath and with it comes the rage. A rage so consuming that it literally knocks him over. He curls in on himself, trying to contain it all. Surely if he lets it out he will explode with it and then there will be nothing left of him. It barely feels as if there is anything left of him now. As if the rage has that quickly consumed everything else in him. His breathing only gets worse as does the shaking. Never before had he understood the expression ‘seeing red’. Well he does now because that is all he can see. For a long moment the world is still as Tony desperately tries to hold himself together. 

He can vaguely hear his parents still arguing - another crash - but it is all meaningless noise right now. There is a roaring in his ears that won’t stop. How dare he. How dare Howard _say_ something like that. How dare he deny Tony like that. How dare he _hit_ _his Mom._ How dare - 

A door slams shut and Tony is up and moving before he even registers it. His body knows how to react even if his mind doesn’t. He can’t be caught here.  _ He can’t _ . Not ever and especially not now after he has heard the ultimate forbidden knowledge. Quickly and silently he bolts up to his room and slips his headphones on. Better to be yelled at for this than something else. He turns on the music and lets the beat of the base echo the beat of his heart. Around him he spreads his papers and books out, all the better to look busy. He’s had far too much practice at just this by now. 

Just in time too. From the corner of his eye he sees his door open although the doesn’t react. Emotion is the enemy right now. The best thing he can do is act dead to the world, too focused on his studies to notice anything else. This is how he survives. 

“Boy,” Howard rumbles over his music. 

Quickly Tony shuts it off and turns to look at him. There are times when he can push the limit, see how much he can get away with. Times when his mouth runs away with him because he is a mouthy little shit. Today is not one of those times. 

“Are you still studying?” His face is still red from the shouting match he just ended. The anger is still all too present as well, in his eyes. “Not slacking off are you?” 

“No Sir,” Tony answers instantly, hating how his heart races in his chest. 

“I expect good grades from this or there will be hell to pay. Do you hear me?” His eyes may be hot with anger, but his voice is as cold as ice. 

Hidden under his desk, his hands clench, nails digging into his palms. The rage is still there, boiling just beneath this mask of his. How dare he, how dare he, how dare he plays like a beat in his head. Right now everything is dangerously close to the surface. “Yes Sir,” Tony nods. 

Howard stares at him for another long moment before giving a nod of his own. “See that you do.” He leaves the rom, closing the door firmly behind him. 

Once he is gone Tony shoves his arm into his mouth to keep from screaming.  _ How dare he _ . Anger has never been one of his many issues, but that just might change now. His mask collapses as if it was a wet paper bag. Burying his hands into his arms he turns the music back on and lets it carry him away. The heavy rhythm is just what he needs right now. The shaking is back, worse than before. It is his body is going into overload, unable to deal with everything. 

He isn’t sure which is worse - the anger he feels over Howard’s decision or the betrayal he feels over his Momr’s compliance. How could  _ she _ ? How could she go along with this when it is clearly against her wishes? Would it really have been that hard to tell him all of this? Teach him when Howard wasn’t around? Or even leave if it comes down to it. He’s always known that their marriage was messed up, but this takes it to an entirely new level. She has  _ magic _ . She is a witch. Why would she listen to Howard at all, unless- well. He’s heard the evidence for himself hasn’t he?

But even knowing this doesn’t stop the betrayal from slicing through him like a knife. Logic has nothing to do with it right now. Not with his emotions like they are. It scares him, just how close he came to being too late. To losing this forever. He may have a hard time wrapping his head around it all, but that doesn’t mean he wants to dismiss it outright. Science has been his go to from the start. Magic should be the opposite of that, yet somehow it isn’t. Somehow it feels right. 

One thing is clear though - he can’t stay here. He can’t. The mere thought is enough to make him physically ill. This has never been home before, but now it will never be. Not now that he knows just how much of it is built on lies and betrayal. Before at least he knew he had his Mom, even if he didn’t have Howard. Now he doesn’t know that he even had that. Or if it will be enough now that he knows the truth. 

It’s not. There is no real question about that. No matter how much she loves him it isn’t enough now that he knows what she has been hiding from him. Howard stands in between them, looming and casting his shadow too far. He has ruined this too. Maybe his leaving will be for the best for her as well. Maybe with distance he’ll learn not to blame her. Maybe with him gone she’ll finally leave. He’s wondered before why she never has. Wondered if he’s the reason to blame for that too. So maybe this will be the push she needs. 

It won’t be as if she won’t be able to find him if she searches in the right place. Tony is going to Halloweentown. He doesn’t know  _ how _ , but he is going. He is going to reclaim the heritage that has been denied to him. He is going to track down his Mom’s family to see if it is true that they kicked her out. If they did he’ll have to find another way to survive. If not they might be willing to take him in, teach him. Maybe he can find an actual family there. One without the fighting and the fear. 

That’s probably asking for too much though. Just because his apparent magic is the reason Howard hates him doesn’t mean he is completely wrong about how much trouble Tony is. He is still a mouthy, useless brat no matter what. The chances of anyone wanting him after they get to know him are slim to none. There’s only been one exception to the rule - two if he counts his Mom. That’s not exactly reassuring. Loki is his best friend, his only friend and the only one who can stand Tony for long. The opposite is also true, so they are the loner genius boys of their school. It sucks. 

He regrets that he’ll have to leave Loki behind. That’s the only regret he has at this point. Everything else is still bundled up in rage and betrayal to even consider it. He hopes that he doesn’t end up hating him to much. He could always come back, once he is settled. They could live together, just like they always planned. He considers writing a note to explain everything. He knows what Loki is like. If he feels abandoned, tosses aside or disregarded then he’ll cut you from his life as much as he can. That’s not what Tony wants. 

But what if Howard gets a hold of it somehow? What if he uses the information to bring Tony back? This may be his one chance to escape. He can’t let anything ruin it. Best not chance it. Should he talk to Loki at all before he leaves? Part of him knows that he is being irrational. Paranoid. Howard is not omnipresent, no matter what he likes to pretend. And Loki would never betray him. But he’s having a hard time being rational right now. With all these emotions and all these thoughts racing around and around he is having a hard time focusing on anything that isn’t getting out of this house right now. 

With that in mind he shuts off his music and gets to work. This isn’t the first time he’s thought of running, even if this is the first time he’s acted on it. Or even came close for that matter. Clothes, tools, snacks, toiletries, money all go into his backpack. He isn’t sure if his money will even be useful in Halloweentown, but better safe than sorry, Besides he’s not leaving it behind for Howard to find. That thought in mind, he sneaks out of his room and into his parents. Quietly he goes over to where he knows more money is hidden and takes that too. There is no guilt from stealing from Howard. Maybe if his Mom was allowed to use this it would be different, but she isn’t. Just as quietly he sneaks back to his own room. The door clicks almost silently behind him. 

All through this his limbs have been solid as a rock. A sort of calm has fallen over him, stopping his trembling. It’s possible that he’s in some form of shock. He doesn’t care. The only thing that matters is getting out and getting away, Nothing else. Nothing. Everything around him is detached and yet clear. Even his rage suddenly seems more distant. Absently he listens to the movement downstairs. In a way he is lucky because there will be no ‘family supper’ tonight. Sometimes they are forced to sit at the table and pretend, but not tonight. Tonight everyone is on their own, even if it means going hungry. 

Normally Tony hates nights like this - they are all too frequent - but now he is grateful. That’s something he’d never thought he’d be before. There’s a certain irony to it that he appreciates. Just like learning what he has from a screaming match. He is finally able to use all these things against Howard and it feels good. Quickly he begins to organize his things in his room. His bed, his lamp, everything needed to ensure that it looks like he is here studying before going to bed. This isn’t his first rodeo but it is his most important one. Everything must be perfect. 

When it is finished he takes a deep breath to center himself. He is still calm - far too calm - for what he is about to do. Going over to his door he opens it a crack and listens. There is no movement downstairs. Straining his ears he can just barely pick up music playing. Good. That means Howard is busy in his study. A faint click of glass lets Tony know his Mom is in the dining room. The way is clear. Silently he closes his door and begins his way down the stairs. His feet don’t make a sound as he walks. This has always been something he is good at - sneaking. As long as he concentrates he doesn’t make a sound. Maybe it’s luck, maybe it’s skill or maybe it’s magic. Whatever it is he doesn’t question it closely. He can and that’s what matters. 

When he reaches the bottom of the stairs he freezes. Was that footsteps? But then it is quiet again. And the music is still playing. Then he turns and sees his Mom staring right at him. They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity before she nods, tears in her eyes and a small smile on her mouth. “Look for the bus sign,” she tells him. 

“What-” Tony can’t seem to finish the question. The calm and the panic clash inside of him, making it impossible to speak. 

She comes over and kisses his forehead. “Look for the bus sign, the bus will take you there. Ask for Peggy Carter when you arrive. She will take care of you like I never could.” 

“Mom-” he manages to croak out. 

“Go while your father is still busy,” she kisses his forehead again, “I love you Tony.” Then she turns and goes back to the dining room. 

It feels as if Tony is frozen. He can’t move, can’t breathe again. Everything is too much. But then the calm takes over again and he can. Quickly and quietly he puts on his boots and slips out the front door. It is dark outside already, which is to be expected for this time of year. There are still trick or treaters out running around though so it can’t be too late yet. His feet move automatically as he joins them, looking for a bus sign of all things. There’s a joke in there somewhere, but Tony is too numb to think of it. There couldn’t have been some better instructions though? Look for the bus sign isn’t exactly as helpful as it sounds. 

He stops on a quiet corner and sighs. The panic is starting to fight the calm again. How is he supposed to get to Halloweentown now? Then, as if he summoned it by his thought alone, a bus sign appears. Who knows - maybe he did. Cautiously he waits and not even a minute later a school bus pulls up and opens its door. 

“Halloweentown?” the driver, some kind of monster wearing a uniform, asks. 

Tony nods and boards. Yeah there’s definitely a joke here somewhere. 

“Take a seat and hold on then.” He smiles at Tony with too many teeth. 

Tony nods again and sits in the first empty seat he sees. Absently he is thankful there isn’t a fee, but it is a distant thought. Instead he looks around at all the other passengers. Monsters, ghosts, witches, every supernatural creature Tony has ever heard of seems to be on the bus with him. No one pays him any mind which is another stroke of luck. He doubts he is up for much conversation right now. 

Then there is a lurch, a rumble and off they go. Instead of driving down the road though they take to the sky instead. The magic flying school bus - there he goes. Not the most original, but he still got it out. 

It soon becomes obvious why he was told to hold on - it isn't exactly a smooth ride. They bump their way along what looks like a vortex outside the window. Twilight zone much? Then again that seems to be the best way to describe everything that has happened tonight. It still doesn’t seem real. Not even when the vortex clears and Tony gets his first look at Halloweentown below him. Colorful is his first impression. Everything looks so colorful and full of life. It’s like the inside of a kid’s crayon box. 

They descend quickly and land with another bump. Yeah this is definitely a school bus alright. He exits with everyone else, making sure to keep a tight hold on his backpack. No one gives him another look as they pass by. It makes something in him ease that he didn’t even know was tense. Glancing around he takes a seat on one of the bails of hay sitting around, mimicking a few others. 

Then he takes another deep breath and lets it out slowly. His trembling is slowly coming back, making him feel weak and clammy. Desperately he tries to get himself back under control. He can’t afford to freak out. Not here. Not that he especially likes dealing with this any other time, but out in public is always the worst place. He slumps down, trying to think of the best way to put his head in between his legs without actually doing so when something catches his eye. A hoodie. A very familiar hoodie that is technically Tony’s, no matter what he claims otherwise. 

“Loki?” he asks, and then louder, “Loki?” Quickly he stands and goes over. 

Loki, because it is him, turns with surprise visible on his face. That in itself is impressive because there aren’t many people he shows emotions to. Not that Tony can’t understand the logic of it. Showing emotions is dangerous business. It helps though, somehow, seeing it now. 

“What are you doing here?” Loki asks. He gives Tony a searching look. 

“What am  _ I _ doing here? What are  _ you _ doing here?” Tony asks instead. He  _ really _ doesn’t want to explain, even though he needs to. Just the mere thought makes his stomach turn. The shaking gets worse. Tony starts bouncing on his feet to distract himself - and Loki - from it. 

Loki continues to eye him cautiously. “I found out, rather unexpectedly, that there was even more to my heritage than I first realized.” 

Tony can’t help the flinch he gives at the word ‘heritage’. Not with the fight still ringing in his ears. He stubbornly refuses to acknowledge it. “Yeah? What a coincidence, me too. Isn’t that crazy? What are the chances you know? Us being besties and all. Hey this sounds like the beginning of a movie or something. Too bad we aren’t secret twins. Would go along great with everything else - secret witches, secret powers, secret world. Can’t beat it can you?” He shoves his hands in his pockets to hide them. 

“Indeed,” Loki agrees a bit vaguely before gesturing with his hand. “This way.” 

“Oh, are we about to embark on a super awesome quest to save the world?” Anything to distract him at this point. 

The side of Loki’s mouth quirks in a smirk. “If you would like.” Where they actually end up is in an ice cream shop right off the square. Loki steps up to the counter and orders, “One deluxe mud chocolate milkshake and one tutti fruity with as much extra tutti as you can add.” 

The - goblin by the looks of him - nods. “Coming right up. That will be four dollars.” 

Loki pays and soon they have their milkshakes and are out the door. He leads them over to a small park. The giant pumpkin from the square is still visible, as are the rest of the people walking around, but it is quieter. More private. Not completely, but it is still better than it was. Loki does a thing with his fingers and a green light flares briefly around them before vanishing. He nods in satisfaction. “Now no one will be able to hear us.” 

“Did you just go all Harry Potter on me?” Tony can’t help but tease. This is - what in the world? 

“Drink your milkshake,” Loki orders with a snort, “You clearly need the sugar. You’re as pale as a vampire.” 

“Funny, most people tell me the opposite. Not the vampire thing,” he adds unnecessarily, “The sugar thing.” He does though because ice cream and moans at the first sip. “Oh Lovelace this is amazing.” Quickly he drinks some more. Too quickly as it turns out because he ends up with brain freeze. He stares at his milkshake in betrayal. “Why?” he asks it. The question comes out far too upset given the situation. 

“Because it’s ice cream?” Loki asks in exasperation. 

Tony shakes his head, suddenly close to tears. He takes another sip, brain freeze be damned. Loki is right, he needs the sugar. Clearly he is in some form of shock. The cold makes his trembling worse as a chill travels up his spine. 

“What happened?” Loki asks. That’s all he asks. Then again he doesn’t need much more than that, does he? Not with Tony so visibly falling apart. 

Still he plays dumb. “Happened? What makes you think anything happened? Just because the two of us are here, in Halloweentown. And magic is real. And monsters. And everything else apparently. Nothing has changed just because we’re here. The sun is still shining. Gravity still exists. Howard is still a raging dick. It’s all the usual you know.” He bites down on his already wounded lip to shut himself up. 

“Tony,” Loki says, giving him a look. 

Tony looks back, jaw clenched to keep his teeth from chattering. 

Of course Loki notices this too. He sets his shake down and does another gesture with his hands before pulling a cloak seemingly out of thin air. It is green of course, with black and gold accents. He wraps it around Tony, tucking it around him. 

Tony attempts a smirk. Really? Now he’s just showing off. “Do you do rabbits too?” 

Loki ignores the question and goes back to drinking his milkshake. 

The cloak is as soft and warm as his favorite blanket. He grips it in his hands, pulling it closer still. Yeah he isn’t getting this back. If he wants to keep his hoodie fine, but Tony is keeping his cloak in return then. Slowly, between the sugar and the warmth, he begins to settle. Calm. Not the false, numb calm of before, but a truer version of it. He is still upset, still angry beyond all belief and betrayed, but no longer does it seem as if he is one word away from falling apart. Everything slowly comes back into focus. He takes his first true deep breathe in what feels like years. 

“I am still waiting for an answer,” Loki into the silence. 

Tony rolls his eyes. “You’re still an ass.” He can physically feel the force of Loki’s eye roll, even without looking and grins, unable to help himself. Loki just brings that out in him. 

“Well?” Loki prods, “Do not think that I am going to let this go. Do get on with it before the day is over.” 

Loki’s snobbish demands only help center Tony more. This is still normal, still the same, even if everything else isn’t. Loki is still something Tony can count on. That doesn’t mean his stomach doesn’t turn at the mere thought of saying it out loud. He shrugs, going for casual, “Turns out we have more in common than expected after all. Father’s suck, Mom’s are complicated and nothing is what it seems. But hey, at least I’m not adopted.” 

Loki sighs. “Now who is the ass?” he asks, but leans against Tony all the same, offering his support. He of all people is going to understand this the best. He went through something similar three years ago. “Am I to read your mind to find out the details or will you tell me? And before you ask, no, that is not a skill I suddenly possess.” 

Tony grins wider, still helpless not to, before shrugging again. “How do I find out anything? Howard and Mom got into a yelling match about it.” Then, as if that is what breaks the dam, Tony finds himself telling Loki everything. Every detail. Every thought. Now that he has started he is incapable of stopping. He pours everything out and then is empty by the time he stops. 

“Father’s do indeed suck,” Loki echoes Tony when he finishes. 

The bland statement is enough to make Tony giggle. 

Loki smirks in triumph at the sound, taking another casual sip of his shake. 

“So,” Tony trails off, not knowing where to start, He looks around again, curious now that the world is less distant. He hadn’t exactly been taking things in before. Everything looks just as colorful on the ground, if not more so. Clearly their definition of Halloween is rated G. No blood and gore that is so common otherwise. “You found out about this during the whole,” he waves a hand to encompass the complete and utter disaster the adoption reveal had been. 

Loki nods. “Yes.” 

“So you’ve been popping in and out of here since then.” It comes out as more of an accusation than he meant. He didn’t mean it like that. But then again, in a way, he meant it exactly like that. Why hadn’t Loki told him about this too? If he hadn’t seen him here then would he have ever known? 

Loki’s face darkens. “Just like you’re ‘popping in’ now? Don’t take the higher ground with me Stark.” 

Tony flails, wanting to back track because he doesn’t want to start a fight. Not really. At the same time though he is too unsettled to do anything else. “Oh don’t mind me, I don’t want to know about the cool new world you obviously know all about. Why would I? It’s not as if we share that kind of stuff with each other.” 

“You mean like how you ran and told me all about it the instant you found out?” Loki challenges, closing off before Tony’s eyes, “Yes I can see exactly why you’re so offended.” 

“Excuse me, I was on a time limit!” He throws his hands into the air, “If I didn’t get here today than I never would have gotten here at all. It’s not like you were so cool, calm and collected in the face of a life changing revelation yourself.” As soon as he says it he knows it is the wrong thing to say. Even without Loki’s reaction he would know. This is what happens when his mouth runs ahead of his head. 

Loki closes off even further, expression becoming a wall. “Where you are the very definition of I suppose? Save your breath for someone who cares.” He stands to leave. 

“Wait!” Tony cries, grabbing his wrist before he can take more than a step. He knows that if he lets Loki walk away now he may lose him entirely. He can’t lose Loki too. He  _ can’t _ . 

Loki doesn’t pull away, but he doesn’t look at Tony either. He holds himself stiff, ever line of his body screaming the tension. “I was going to take you with me. Once I was eighteens and able to leave I was going to move here with you.” The ‘like we always planned’ went unsaid.

Tony’s stomach clenches at that. He squeezes his wrist unthinkingly before loosening his hold again. 

“It is only for one night,” he continues, “Today is the only day the veil between the worlds is open. Yes I have been coming here every day for the past three years. I go to school and then stay here as long as I can before going back again for another year. I may leave, but it is not permanent. Not without you.” 

Oh. Well doesn’t Tony feel even worse then before now. “I’m not going back,” he blurts out. 

That finally gets Loki to turn and look at him. “I beg your pardon?” 

“I’m not going back,” Tony repeats, shaking his head, “I’m not. I have nothing left there - nothing except you,” he quickly adds as Loki physically recoils at that, “My only regret had been leaving you. But you’re here now too so that doesn’t matter.” Normally he wouldn’t be this open, but, well, the situation calls for it. As raw as he is, it scrapes against his throat, but he says it anyways. Loki needs to know. “We can still follow out plans.” 

“It will be time to leave soon,” Loki says instead of answering. 

Is he being dense on purpose? “Screw that. Stay here. With me.” 

“Tony,” Loki murmurs hesitantly. 

It hurts to hear him sound like this. He leans forward, tugging gently at his arm. “You already said you planned to leave eventually, this is just starting things a bit earlier than planned. You can’t want to go back anymore than I do. Stay. We’ll go find this Peggy Carter together and see what she says. If it doesn’t work out we’ll go to plan b.” 

“Do you even have a plan b?” Loki snorts and then shakes his head, turning to look out at the square, “The Carbonell clan. Of course you would be connected to  _ that _ particular clan.” 

“That... isn’t a bad thing is it?” It’s not very reassuring when Loki says it like that. Just who are the Carbonells? Is he going from the pot into the fire like he had been worrying about since he was told? 

“They are the unofficial rulers of Halloweentown,” Loki answers, “The most powerful clan. They are high status because they have the power to back that status up.” He is far too tense still, not relaxing at all. “Peggy Carter is the head of the clan.” 

“Oh,” Tony isn’t sure what else to say, “Does that mean we’re screwed less or more? Because if it’s more I vote we skip the introduction entirely.” 

Loki still isn’t looking at Tony again. “I am sure you will be welcomed.” 

That doesn’t sound ominous at all or anything. “What about you?” 

“I am afraid my reputation is a bit... lacking in comparison,” he says vaguely. 

Which means that Loki did something - not even something bad, just something - that pissed off the wrong person or got taken the wrong way and gave himself a reputation. This wouldn’t be the first time. “So? If they don’t like it then we won’t bother with them anymore. We come as a package deal. Stay. Please.” He is begging and he doesn’t care. 

Loki turns and gives him a long, solemn look. It is as if he is staring straight through him. He doesn’t stop even when Tony starts to fidget. Then, finally, he nods. “Very well. Heaven knows what sort of trouble you will get into if I am not around.” 

Ha! As if he isn’t just as bad. He doesn’t say that though because he doesn’t want to chance him changing his mind while he can still leave. “Great! You won’t regret this Lokes, you’ll see. This is going to be awesome.” 

“I highly doubt that,” Loki says, but the tension slowly begins to drain out of him. There is also a spark hidden in his eyes, although he doesn’t let it show. 

Tony counts it as a win. Grinning wildly he squeezes his wrist one more time without letting go. Onto the next adventure. After all, what’s the worst that can happen? 


End file.
